Cup forming machines are well known in the art. Such machines are generally used to convert a substrate into a formed cup having a sidewall and a bottom. While such cup forming machines according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.